So It Begins, Forever Alive
by Desi's Lost
Summary: The story of Godric, from start to finish. some is obviously based off the show, but a lot is my own spin as we do not know his exact origin, maker, much at all about his life. Please review so I can get some input. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

A boy stared into the fire, in awe of its great power. The sun was going down and the air was already cooling off, a soft bite descending into the plain. He felt a certain jealousy towards the fire; It had a power that he lacked. A hand reaching out to him pulled him out of his concentration. She wanted him to dance. The drum beat sunk in as he shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He shook his head, no, in reply to the hand, but she simply smiled and grabbed his hand. Determined and fearless were his people, it was his turn to smile at her forwardness.

The people around him were swaying to the tribal drum beat, immersed in the spiritual freedom. A kinsman handed him a drink and he swallowed it quickly. The burn of the alcohol slid down his throat and furthered his confidence. Soon he had lost himself in the music and fell away.

He awoke to the sounds of snarling and screams. Wolves had descended on his village. He looked for a weapon and soon realized he had none, even the powerful fire had succumbed to mortality. Bodies of the young already laid sprawled on the ground. Ha gave an angry cry and started reaching for rocks to keep the beasts at bay. Everything was in a panic. Before long he had run out of rocks; Tracing his warrior markings he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes his decision was made, he charged at a wolf.

He kicked and punched furiously at the beast but he was too small and out matched. Soon the wolf was bearing down on him, and then he knew nothing. Death it seemed, had come to him, only he didn't know that half of it. His eyes opened but he felt nothing, empty. "What is your name?" It came from nowhere.

"Godric."

"My pretty baby," She cooed.

"What?" He whimpered, "Where am I, why am I not dead, is this death?" His eyes still closed.

"Oh, lovely, I am above death, I cheat it and now you have, too." Smiling she licked her lips, "You were delicious my love."

"What are you talking about?" Now his conviction was coming back.

"Godric, my price, we will now spend eternity together. We are devils, bringers of death, humanity is our garden. When I found you, death was surrounding you. Your people, dead. I saved you to be my lover. Are you not grateful?"

"Who are you?" He demanded, his thoughts working overtime he could not wrap around this. Since opening his eyes, he realized he was far from home. They were near the sea and she was beautiful though young, maybe even younger than himself.

She smiled, realizing now that she needed to be more patient. "I am your Queen, your wife. I made you."

"Vampire." The word trickled out of his mouth as realization occurred.

"Yes, baby. That is what they call us."

"What is your name?" Finally, he met her glance.

She pulled him into her lap, his body still limp as if he still hadn't realized that he could still move. "I am Asyria, my people are warriors, too. But I was taken from them, then abandoned. Now, you will be my child and lover." She thought for a second, "You need to feed. There are only a few hours before dawn and we have much to do."

She got up and waited for him to do the same. He blinked a few times before testing his wrists, then slowly yet steadily getting up. She laughed at how feeble he seemed, unaware of the power he now contained. Taking his hand she hurried along, searching out any human for them to feed on. Within an hour she found a small camp. "Stay here," She commanded and was gone before he could say a word. Moments later she was back with a child in her arms. "Can you see how sick this one is? She would have died painfully. Now she will never know it happened." Sitting the girl down she nudged her, "Wake up little one, look into my eyes." The girl did as she asked. "You are safe, soon you will be with your mother." The girl said nothing, she looked so empty to Godric.

"Now," Asyria said, "Take her. You smell the blood don't you? Follow your nature."

Godric stood, scared and confused. For a while he simply listened to the gentleness of her heart beat, feeling the pulling that must be hunger. He took in very detail of the frail girl. She had him so mesmerized he didn't even notice his maker was long gone to her own affairs. Slowly he reached for the girl, maybe seven, and rocked her in his arms. She was so pretty, even in her frailness. Softly he kissed her cheeks, his nose brushing her face as he found her neck. His fangs had slid out unnoticed by him till now. Finally hunger took over and he

bit her. She made a sound, but didn't fight back and soon she lay dead in his arms. Though he knew she was dead, Godric held her while he waited for his maker, as one would hold a sleeping child.

"What are you doing?" Asyria asked her son. He sat like a statue, unmoving and eyes blank.

"Where did you go?" He asked, looking up at her innocently.

"To find my dinner. Why are you holding her?" Her eyebrows arched as she stared, perplexed at her strange child.

"What else was would I do with a passed angel? Help me bury her. Surely we can not leave her in sight." He said, getting up with the girl still in his arms.

"Your making me jealous. When we sleep will you hold me like that? If I do you a favor will you return it?" Her eyes glistened playfully.

He brushed her aside, "I'm burring her. Then I wish to rest."

"Now, now," her smile gone, "You seem to have it all figured out don't you? I do not appreciate the disrespect Godric."

Bowing his head, he sighed. "Is that all you want me for?"

"I want you," she pressed up to his back, "Does that displease you?"

"I have respect for the dead. Let me bury her. We have eternity for whatever it is you want." He turned and started to dig, the girl placed carefully down next to his work.

"You have no interest in being my child, but tomorrow, you will do as I say, my spoiled son." Giving in to his will, she began to dig as well. "I see now why you have so many markings. You were brave and strong willed, even if you were still a child."

As the sun sank on Godrics second day he began to stir. Asyria was wrapped around him in a hole in the ground. To his mild surprise he didn't mind. He nudged her gently.

"I'm awake. I have been for a while. You looked so peaceful, I didn't wish to disturb you."

He blushed, "You should have woke me, must we sleep like this?"

"Do you mind it, no, we don't but I quite liked it." She looked down, disappointed in herself for telling him the truth. "You can dig your own hole tonight, if you must."

"Hey," He lifted her chin up, "I'm sorry I was so grumpy. How long have you been a vampire?"

"A few hundred years." She said her eyes far from meeting his.

"So understand that I may need a while to adjust to what we are. Would you care to explain it to me more now?"

"If I must, what is it you wish you know?"

His eyes twinkled, "Lets make a deal. Every explanation you give me, i'll give you a kiss in return." He watched as her eyes brightened to match his playfulness. "What hurts us?"

"Sun light. Stakes, silver, being drained of blood and being decapitated. Those are the things that can kill us, I should say. Many things can hurt us, but only those things will kill us. Now, your turn." Her fangs flashed.

"First, lets get out of this hole." She nodded and had them out in seconds. Then, needing no introduction, she had her arms around him, holding him close. So close he could feel her breath, almost hot on his neck. She was so bold, he had to smile. Just like his people had been. He kissed her softly. She growled, but he pushed her back slightly. "Your turn." Godric said, sitting on the ground, letting her fall into his lap. "Tell me what you did to the girl last night?"

"I glamoured her. Took control of her mind. I'll show you how to do it. Was she delicious?"

"Come here," He tilted her chin up the kiss her, "Yes. Now, tell me about you."

"No." She looked away.

"Hey," His eye brows crossed. "What happened to your eyes?"

"Blood tears. We dont have water in our bodies anymore." Though her head was resting on his shoulder he could feel how tense her body was. He shifted her weight so he could kiss her again, longer this time but sweetly to ease the pain his question had caused.

"What do we do now, my queen?" Godric asked pulling back a little.

"No," she said quickly, "I want you to know. Before I forget." As she went to wipe the fallen tears he stopped her and licked them gently away, eliciting a smile from her. "Where I came from, I was not loved. My mother wanted a son and my father wanted neither of us. She taught me how to be helpful than ignored me. When my brother was born, to everyone, I did not exist. Finally one day my mother dressed me up and put decorations in my hair. I was so confused. Until I saw the man waiting outside. Without a word my family had sold me away." She stopped.

"Lets go feed. That is over, my love. I am here to love you now. Teach me what to do." Godric swayed her attention from her tears. She said nothing, so for a while he sat there, holding her. Finally she straightened. Up in a flash, she pulled him with her.

"Tonight, you find the humans." She smiled. "Lets see what my warrior can do."

"How?"

"Smell and listen." Asyria closed her eyes and tilted her head back. He followed suit. Soon he had her hand and was getting his new super speed down.

"Here," he growled, stopping maybe a mile from a village. "They are close. You never told me how to glamour."

"I'll show you when we find our humans. Follow my lead from here."

For the first time he noticed how beautiful her dress was. Nothing like the shabby pants he wore. They were both blood stained. "Wait, how will we deceive them? We both look like the monsters we are."

"The town is asleep, love. They notice nothing, they do not want to. Trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

She led them both into the sleepy town. When they approached houses she would sniff a few times and shake her head dismissively. A few times they passed by couples but she never payed them any attention. What Asyria was looking for, Godric had little idea. He grew impatient with her behavior quickly, not being used to following blindly or to not knowing an agenda. Letting his surroundings entertain him, he began to study the people who passed them by. These people seemed different that those of his own little village. From bits of conversation he heard he could tell these people spoke a different language. This would make things difficult for him. Finally she stopped in front of a small, decrepit shack.

"This will do," She said. "The girl is alone, don't say anything, just let me deal with her. She'll get suspicious if you speak a different language. We won't seem local. Godric nodded.

Asyria walked confidently up to the door and knocked. A girl maybe a few years older than Asyria's human age opened the door a crack. "Hvem er du?" The girl asked her.

"Mit navn er Eva. Jeg er flygtning. Kan du hjaelpe mig?"

"Komme en." The girl said unsure. The language was Germanic, and not so different from Godric's, but it was still foreign to him. "Jeg er Mette." She led them to a room with a few chairs. Before she'd even had time to turn around Asyria had glamoured her and was ready to feed on her.

"I'll teach you how to glamour when we find someone who speaks your language. It would be too difficult now." She looked at the girl, "She has a ring, her husband should be back soon. Would you like a taste?"

Godric nodded and reached for her wrist, then looked to Asyria for reassurance. When she gave no objection he bit the girls wrist and started drinking while Asyria fed from her neck.

"You can feed from anywhere. Some places are simply more erotic, or suit a purpose. When you make a vampire it would be pointless to have them feed from your neck. They would have to pierce our skin and get to the wound on their own. Most do not have the strength to."

"How do you make a vampire?" Godric asked, blood staining his lips.

"That I will share with you one day, my love. Find some clothes while we have the chance. You look dreadful!" She smiled. "And clean your mouth."

He nodded and did as she said. He found a pair of pants and shirt that fit well enough, a bit big for his small frame. When he returned to the room with the dead girl, Asyria was waiting in an ordinary dress, not like the previous one which had been made of fine sink and strong dyes. They both looked far less suspicious.

"I didn't think through making you as much as I should have. We need to settle somewhere so that I can teach you the language of the people. Where do you wish to go?" She asked him.

He thought for a few moments, then a shadowed look crossed his face. "I don't know. All I know is my little village, I've never been anywhere else."

She laughed, "Of course! It's been so long since I was human! I've over looked so many obvious things. I guess any place will do. How about Germany?"

"How are you suppose to teach me when don't even know where to begin?" He sat down. She was so careless, she couldn't even tell when what she said hurt him. She could make him feel like he was nothing, just a play toy for her. "Your trying to be a mother, but you have no idea how to be one."

The smile faded from her face. "How can you be ungrateful, I saved your life. You owe me everything!" Angrily Asyria stormed out of the house, leaving him alone.

"Wait!" He started, but she was long gone and he could tell. "I was confused..." he said to himself. Not knowing what to do he headed out of the village, back to where he had first stopped before they had entered the village. He dug himself a hole and buried himself in it. Going over the few minutes before Asyria had left him, he realized she never could have known how she had made him feel. He wished he could apologize somehow. He should have seen how temperamental she was. He lost consciousness while still in thought.

When he rose the next evening, he was still alone. A big part of him was hoping she would have found him and made better. He lifted his head up and sniffed, copying what Asyria had shown him the night before. Sighing, he sat down. Her scent was no where to be found, assuming he even knew what it smelled like in the first place. This was the most alone he had ever felt. Worse than when he thought about his slaughtered family. Somehow he didn't feel connected to humanity anymore. He knew that they had been his family, but he could not feel love for them, not even a desire to be with them.

Thinking he had to at least try something, he started to wander through the forest. Maybe on some off chance he could find her, maybe she wasnt far away. He didn't think she would really leave him, just that he needed time to cool off and think things over as he had done. To help time pass, he decided to test his new hunting abilities. Before long he sniffed out a deer and took it down swiftly. As it died he could hear the does heartbeat fade to nothing. This gave him an idea. Animal blood must be better than no blood at all. Not knowing where his next real meal would be coming from, he tracked down a second doe and drained her. The blood was bitter, and not to his liking, but he still had a certain feeling of fullness after. At least now he knew he didn't need Asyria to survive.

After a few hours passed, he started to get nervous. What was he going to do, he couldnt go into the village himself. He couldnt speak their language and he doubted that the towns people would be accepting of a stranger the night after they had found the bloody corpse of a women in a ransacked house. He was even wearing the girls husbands clothes! The warrior in him told him not to panic, but he didn't know how he was going to survive alone, with so many things unknown to him.

More time and the sun started rising; Though he couldn't yet see it, his body started to grow weary. Sighing, he dug himself yet another hole and went to sleep alone, for the second night. "She'll come back tomorrow," he thought, "she has to." He sung to himself softly as he fell asleep.

On the third night after she had left Godric, Asyria began to feel remorse. She knew he was in no danger, but she could feel his deep sadness. It wasn't unlike her to be rash. And feeling unwanted had hit her right in her unbeating heart. People passed by her with no idea that she could kill them before they even realized it was coming. No idea that that was exactly what she had planned, once she had found the one she was looking for. She wandered into a tavern, trying to smell for him a bit, but having a decent idea where she was going to find him. As she expected, there was the partner of the girl Godric and her and killed a few evenings before.

"Drinking away your troubles?" She asked him as she approached from behind. "What happened?"

The man looked at her, his face haggard. It was the face of a man who had seen something he would never forget no matter how hard he tried. Shaking his head he tried to avoid her attention. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to me?" She pressed. This time when he looked at her, ready to tell her off, he recognized the dress. "You do want to walk to me, outside. Tell me you want to leave." She glamoured.

"Yes, I want to leave. Let me walk you home." He said and got up. She followed him out of the bar, playing the part of a new mistress.

When they got outside, she told him they were going for a walk and led him into the woods. Asyria was ready to make an apology to Godric, this man would be his present. "We're going for a walk." The man repeated blankly. "Yes, now shut up." She snapped. By now she had realized that by walking out the way she did, she had only made the things Godric said more true. What kind of a mother abandons her child just because he talks back? She'd have to try harder this time and make it up to him. They would go to Germany and she would be patient and teach him everything. If she wasn't careful he might leave her the way she had run out on her own maker. "I'll fix this." She thought and sniffed the air for her childs scent. While contemplating whether or not to simply call him to her, she smelt a fresh kill. Smiling to herself she realized that her child was as much of a warrior now as he was in life. "What a smart child." She mused. Now she really would have to be careful. Already he didn't need her to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**edit** In order to make the story more historically accurate, I'm changing their destination to Rome. It occured to me just now to look it up, and Germany was not founded until 800 AD...long after Godric was made. So sorry! I do most of my writing at 2 am, probably not the best idea. Thank you to anyone who leaves reviews!

"Godric!" Asyria called. "I'm so sorry, where are you, my child?" She could smell that he was close, yet try as she might she could not find him. In desperation she called to him through their bond, hoping that he would understand what he was not yet taught.

"I am here!" Godric called to her.

Upon hearing his voice tears flooded her pale cheeks. "I was so scared i'd lost you. You were right, I am no mother. Can you ever forgive me?" Dropping the human she ran to him and let him lift her into his arms. She held him tightly and kissed his cheeks, smearing her tears over the both of them. "I'm terrible, I don't deserve you. But I brought you a present. You must be starving, feeding off those dirty animals. Oh, i'm so sorry!"

He kissed her passionatly then placed her down on her feet. "I know you are trying. And I should be more patient with you. I am also sorry. And yes, I am hungry, but animal blood has sustained me. Have you fed?"

"No, when I finally thought things out, I was too distraught. All I could think about was finding you, and getting you back. But I am so grateful to have you back, that I have no interest in feeding." She wrapped her arms around him again. "How I missed you. Your smell, your charm. I can get lost in it."

"Let us share him then. Or would you prefer to glamour him back to his people?" Godric asked.

"No, that is the husband of the girl we took. He does not want to live anymore. It would be a waste to send him back." She went to the man and ordered him to follow her back to Godric. "You feel no pain, death is coming and you will be with your beloved wife again." He smiled and nodded. "Go to him."

The man walked to Godric who's fangs had already slid out at the smell of fresh human blood. Now he realized how hungry he really had been. Asyria stood behind the man and they drained him together, each at the other side of his neck. When he was dead Godric dug him a grave, and they burried him the way they had the little girl.

"Why is it that you have such respect for the dead, even now?" Asyria wondered.

"Because if I had been him, I would have wished for such dignity." He sighed, "If feels as though dawn is coming."

She smiled at him, "So sweet, yet so deadly. I love you, Godric." Closing her eyes she concentrated, "We still have an hour at most. How did you manage sleeping alone?"

He picked her up and layed her down, then layed next to her. "It was lonely. I missed you. Please dont leave again. Even if we fight. At least till I can live on my own."

"I wont leave you, child."

The next day they set out for Rome. It was a long journey, made slow by Godric's need to feed more often than Asyria, but every night he learned more and more. Godric was bright, and a quick learner. Before they reached Rome, he had picked up pieces of many languages and could glamour well enough. Among his other skills were tracking humans, animals, and even his maker. They entertained themselves by running as far away from each other as they could till they had just about lost the scent of the other, then finding each other again. Asyria taught Godric how to understand the messaged she sent to him, and how to find her without tracking her smell. They had to be patient with each other, but as they grew to know each other more they learned what buttons they could press and what was unacceptable to the other. Along the way they had purchased new clothes to blend in.

When they finally reached Rome, Godric was fluent in Roman and Greek. They could now pass as lovers; This was to be their disguise. The first few nights passed uneventfully. They glamoured, fed, and slept. Godric loved the culture shock. Romans where nothing like his human people. Here they were far more barbaric, piting humans against beasts or even fellow humans as entertainment. These were far more superstisious, burning witchs and hunting demons. He almost felt threatened by them. It amazed him that these humans were just as gruesome as Asyria and himself. Here he practically felt human again. Asyria delighted in slaughtering her victims. She explained to him that she simply could not be out done by the living.

They bought themselves a house, with money that they had stolen off of their victims a month after arriving. Asyria had a taste for anything expensive, while Godric was far more entertained in this new culture. Material values held little place in his heart, other then the beautiful clothes Asyria would bring home. "Be careful, my love." He warned, "You've seen how little it takes to be branded a demon here."

"Don't be afraid. They are too ignorant to ask questions."

"I value my immortality more than that, love. Why risk it for childish toys?"

But his concerns fell on deaf ears. As far as she was concerned, she knew better. In some respects she was right. People did not ask questions and people died or went missing on a constant basis. Only the most wealthy were a concern, and they stayed far away from that.

"You are my toy." Asyria smiled deviously

"And you are unsatiable. Some days I swear all you wanted was a toy to please your desires." He said, playing as if he minded her advances. He was seated maybe a few feet from her.

In a flash she was on his lap, "You know better. Is it my fault you know how to treat a lady?"

"When have I ever had you as a lady?" Godric smiled, grabbing her roughly.

"Never!" She sighed.

His fangs were out and he had sliced her tongue. Sucking at her blood, he already had he dress up.

They made their special brand of love for hours, till the sun was begining to rise, before they went to the small secret room under their house. Tangled together the slept.

Years past quickly in Rome. The coming of a religious messiah stirred quite a bit of trouble, leaving them to their games. Though it peaked Godric's interests, he was far to weary of the Romans to go to a place where trouble was brewing. From the bits he heard, things were changing in a far away territory of the empire. Asyria laughed at his interest in this messiah.

"If things were as some say, and there was one powerful god of humanity, how would you explain us?"

He thought for a moment, "How are we so different from these humans? They rape, kill, destory. The only real thing they are capable of that we are not, is birth."

This caught Asyria as quite interesting. "I guess you are right, child. But we are dead, and they are alive."

"So they say." He mused. "What does being alive have to do with their god? Do we serve some evil deity? Maybe we are demons and maybe we are damned to some hell, but there could still be a god. If those Emporers who kill just as many women and children as we do, rape and pilage and steal can get into heaven, than I can not understand why we could now be welcome."

"There, there my child. Why bother over such matters. Do you plan on leaving me anytime soon?" Concern written lightly across her small face.

"Of course not." Godric smiled reassuringly. "I've not seen nearly enough to consider it."

"Then don't bother with heaven and hell! We are immortal! And, I think its about time we feed. What would interest you tonight? Children, virgins, oh how about a happy couple?" Her fangs highlighted her smile. "Though you will not admit it, I know you have a taste for children. A compromise maybe? How about a whole family!" Her sing song voice made him laugh.

"Whatever it is you hunger for. I've never been picky. And if I have a taste for children, that would be your evil doing." Smiling still she danced out of the door. "Careless mother! Don't forget your fangs!" He said in his native tongue. "You foolish thing, one day you'll get us in trouble!"

"But you love me." She said over her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

** So now that I actually have a bit of an idea where I am going with this and a better hold on the characters personalities, the story should improve. Thank you for baring with me. Hope you enjoy and thanks always for reviews! **

"Sit, my child." Asyria said. "Do you wish to hear more about my past?" Godric nodded, so Asyria continued. "I was maybe 10 years old when my family sold me to a stranger. I thought that I was being married off, and the thought terrified me even more than just leaving my family. The truth was much worse. I've always wondered if my mother knew what she'd done, but I supposed that she musn't have. Humans are so blind to vampires." She paused and sighed, her eyes shining. Godric thought she looked as if she was in deep thought. "So the man took me with him, I never saw my family again but I hoped that they died. For what they had done to me my entire life, they deserved no better. Had he not took me so far away, I probably would have killed them myself, which is exactly what he told me not long after he turned me."

"It was a long journey from my home, I do not know what it was called, to the banks of the waring Jewish kingdoms where we settled. He acted as a merchant during the night, and I ran his business during the day hours. It never occurred to me that anything was off. The desert heat was almost unbearable during the day. I can not say that he treated me badly. Compared to my family, he was a real father. Other than the painful climate change, I was happy living with him. Our journey had taken almost a year, traveling only during the day by horse and chariot had been slow going, so I was now about 11 years old. For 2 years I made friends and for the first time in my life was given money of my own for the work that I did. My master, his name was Elsker, would buy me candy and give me eloquent clothes made of fine Egyptian silks. During the day I was allowed to do anything I pleased as long as I finished all of my work on time. He spoiled me as though I was his own child, and unlike most masters he never abused me. Later, when I was turned, I understood that he had not wanted me to know what he was. Had he ever raped me, his fangs would have come out and I would know. I guess you could say he loved me like the children he had lost."

She stopped and laughed, "It amazes me how so few vampires are created on their own will. How could one not want to have power, immortality, everything they could dream of all for only the price of a little pain, and loss of the day. I don't even miss it." She pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and got back to her story. "I had many friends, and they are the only thing I miss. But that faded within a few short years. Well, one night, Elsker sat me down and said he had something he needed to tell me. That I would probably not understand, but that it was time. He said many things like 'he did not want to have to glamour me' and that he 'did not want to force me into anything' so I assumed he was finally telling me we were to be married. I cut him off and said 'Of course I will marry you, you've been so good to me. I have so much to repay you for.' At fourteen I was more than old enough to be a bride."

"He started laughing, and I grew quite confused. 'Do you not wish to marry me? Please do not sell me!' I began to beg. 'No, no, I am not selling you, my child. Do not fear for that. I have a secret that i've kept for many years, but now you need to join me. I want you to listen carefully. Can you promise me you will say nothing until I have finished explaining.' I nodded my head and he continued. 'I am a vampire. I live forever.' He let his fangs slide out for me to see. 'I want you to be with me forever. That is why I bought you and why i've kept you these few years. You can say no, and I will make you forget that I ever told you this and set you up so that you can live on your own. What would you like, child?' He kept it simple.

I couldn't believe it. Neither my people nor these new people we'd been living among had been superstitious. I wasn't even quite sure what a vampire was, but I was afraid to interrupt. My expression must have been awful because when he started talking again he started saying that he would set me up with a comfortable life and that I would never need a thing in the world again. 'Wait!,' I interrupted him. 'What is a vampire? Is that why you are only home at night and why I can not find you during the day?' He chuckled and shook his head, 'Yes. A vampire is dead, but yet alive. They can only walk in the light of the moon but they live forever. A few things can kill them, but only a few. And We must drink blood to survive.'

'What? Do you mean kill people?' I asked, confused but not very afraid. 'Yes,' he said, 'And we will have to move far from here. Maybe you need time to think, but you must promise that you will not say anything.' I gave him my word and he gave me the day to think about it. I think my mind was already made up. In my mind this was the way I could repay the world from what it took from me. Save the last 4 years, I had nothing. No love, no money, no possessions. Forever to make up for what I had missed at only the price of friends and a few hours of the day."

Asyria stopped again, looking tired from recalling her past. Her pale, unflawed skin shown bright in the low light of their house. Her high cheekbones highlighted. "Well the next night, I told him I wished to be a vampire and that was that. I've talked for long enough tonight. Are you hungry, child?"

Godric smiled and pulled her close. "Your story is amazing mother." He said in his native language. "Lets go find dinner. But promise me you will tell me the rest some day." He ruffled her long, dirty blond hair and she squealed. Sometime he swore she was still fourteen in her mind.

She nipped at his collar bone and drew a few drops of blood, licking at them lightly. "Lets go." She smiled.

Not long out the door a group of men surrounded them. "My, my. What do we have here. Young lovers out on the town." The leader smiled. "Guess no one told you to watch out for us robbers and bandits."

Asyria played the part, "Oh Mikkel, I told you we should not have went out!" The men smiled.

"Don't worry, girl, we'll treat you real nice if you do what we say. You're friend here has to go, though." The leader grabbed Asyria roughly by the arm. She let him tug her along like a rag doll.

"You will take your hands off of her at once." Godric stated calmly.

"And what is it that you think you are going to do?" The leader stepped close to him. "Do you really think there is anything you can do, boy? Don't make me laugh." The men turned to leave, Asyria still in their grasp. Godric moved to follow, and a member of the pack threw him to the ground. He too followed along and let his body remain limp as he was tossed aside.

"Mikkel!" Asyria called to him. "Don't leave me!" But he let the men carry her off. When they were out of site he got up gracefully and followed their scent. These bandits were clumsy and didn't bother taking her more than a mile into the woods. He had caught them before they had even settled into their plans.

"Sorry gentleman, but this just is not your night." Godric smiled and flashed his fangs.

"What the fuck?" A few exclaimed.

"Oh thank you boys, you played so well!" Asyria happily sang.

"I'd say it was a little too easy. No sport in it when they are lazy." Godric commented offhandedly. "Oh well. We'll just have to make up for it now" He smiled.

"Run!" A few of the men shouted. Before they'd made it a hundred feet away, Asyria and Godric had rounded them up. Bleeding and shaking they were thrown around. Asyria went to each men in turn and bit them, filling the air with terrified crys.

"I'd say the short one is the tastiest. What do you think, Godric?"

"I think he is yours, my love. They all taste dirty to me. Bandits are not my choice pick, but I do enjoy the chase. And I delight in seeing you have your fun." He kissed her, both bloody and covered in dirt.

"Let us go!" A man cried.

"We will, eventually" Asyria laughed. "Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Things get a tiny bit graphic in part of the chapter. I will mark it with *'s so if you choose to skip it you may. It will not be crusial to the story, it really is quite mild though.**

"I am growing bored of Rome. Nothing has changed in a hundred years. People are still burned and crusified, only now for the entertainment of religious blasphemy." Godric sighed, putting his feet up on the table in front of him. "We've seen everything, killed every type of person. Please tell me there is more to this." He looked at Asyria without really looking. A hundred years had pasted since he first layed eyes of her and she was still the same. Long blonde hair, small semetrical face with delicate features. Her grey eyes had a certain light to them that he could not explain. She was short, barely more than five feet tall, yet she had a commanding air about her.

"Of course, we have the rest of the world to venture out to. Where do you want to go," She smiled and crossed her legs, "This time I believe you know where else there is."

"Do not start," He said, eyes shining, "Yes. I do know where I want us to go now. Let us go to to Asyria." He smiled widely.

"You want to go to me?" She asked, perplexed.

"No, there was once a country called Assyrian. Now it is under Roman occupation, but still called Asyria. To be correct, The Roman Province of Asyria. It is near Egypt."

"Your kidding."

"Not at all." He said matter of factly.

She tackled Godric to the ground. "You've got to be kidding. There is a place called Asyria? So where is Godricville? Is it here?" She asked, lifting up his shirt.

"When you ask that way, I think its a little lower." He grinned.

"No, I think it starts up here." Asyria crawled up his body the few inches to reach his mouth. She kissed him passionately, letting her fangs slice his tongue so she could taste his blood.

He flipped her over in a single fluid moment and pulled off her dress, leaving her in only a slip. He nipped at her breasts and drew droplets of blood which he lapped up before they healed. "Hey, this is Asyriaville. I asked where Godricville was." She sighed.

"Do not pretend I am stronger than you." He said between kisses and licks.

Growling she gracefully flipped him under her and straddled his hips. "Am I closer to Godricville?"

"You are getting warmer." He breathed. She placed her hand on his crotch. "At the gates." He murmured. Asyria undid the strings of his pants.

He ran out of patience and stood up with her in his arms, his pants falling to the ground. He pressed her back to the wall and entered her roughly. She called out his name softly. "Now you've found Godricville." He smirked, then bit her. She sighed, letting him take control over her as she lost herself in feelings and emotions.

The next night, Godric awoke still tangled in Asyria. He smiled and surveyed her. His mother, wife, and sister. Her pretty blonde hair was tangled, blood still in it. Her delicate features were serene, like she was still asleep. One hand covered part of her breast, her favorite place for it to rest. "I know you are awake."

She smiled. "And I know you love to ruin my fun." She placed a hand over where his heart was. "The first night that I found you, I did this, and I remember your heart beating slowly under my hand. When I took you, and it stopped, it felt as though I had given birth to you, my child."

He looked up and saw a single blood tear running down her cheek, "Why?" He asked, confused.

"It was the first and only time I ever got to feel like a women. Or real love."

He smiled and held her closer. "I love you, Asyria. Never forget that." After a while he added, "Are we going to Asyria?"

"If you wish it so, child." She stood up and stretched and pouted. "I'm hungry. If we are leaving, we should do something fun."

"Do we not always have fun?" He teased.

"Yes. But we should do something special." Her face was lighting up as she seemed to come to a plan in her mind. "When I left my maker, I searched out a man whom I tricked into thinking I would be his bride. He made arrangements with his family, and set up the entire wedding. He was from a considerably wealthy family, so it was a beautiful wedding. After a bit of convincing, they finally accept that in my culture everything had to be at night, to avoid suspicion. I enjoyed it quite a bit, other than having to pretend to eat the disgusting slop they called food. After the wedding was over and I was Drained him, and all of his family before anyone knew what happened, save a few who I made to watch, then glamoured away the memories. I guess it must not sound like much, but it was very enjoyable."

"I do not think we could do something like that now. But the look on your face before tells me you have already had an idea." He laughed.

"Lets break into the royal prison and release all of the criminals and join them on a crime spree. May not be as bloody as we'd like, but imagine the havoc and terror it would cause." Her eyes were bright, like a small child's were when given a reward.

"I choose the destination, our exit can be yours." Godric got up and walked toward her, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Would it upset you if I fed on my own tonight?"

She looked a little perplexed but was too busy planning to bother. "I'll see you tomorrow, child."

He walked around the city, staring at the humans who passed him by, never realizing he could chose to kill any of them at any moment. When he reached the forest he stopped to think. He remembered back to when Asyria and himself had fought, and she had left. The painful sting came back to his chest as he recalled how alone and scared he was. It practically seemed like yesterday, though one hundred years had passed. Now he understood Asyria's bumbling nature. He was now a hundred years old, and though he could survive on his own now, he could not imagine the responsibility of raising a child. Though the feeling of utter aloneness left him with little surprise why she had been so desperate for a companion. What could have been so terrible to make her wish to be without her maker? He wondered this as he passed through the woods.

Soon his hunger was calling to him stronger than it had when he had left. Deciding it was time for his meal he ventured back to the city. The first girl he saw, he fell into step with. "Miss, could you please tell me where we are?"

She stopped dead and looked at him with agitation. "Pella, Rome." She snapped and continued on, at a brusque pace now.

"I am sorry to bother you miss, but I have another question." I said politely.

"What?" She turned to him again, "I do not have time for your pointless questions. Bother someone else!."

"Who else is as beautiful?" He said to her turned back.

"Look, I have a husband, no interest in whatever you are looking for or selling. Leave me alone." She started to storm away.

"I am looking for dinner." Godric said, fangs flashing. Before she could scream he caught her in his glamour. He grabbed her arm roughly and walked her back towards the woods. "You really should not be so rude. You never know who it is you will offend. And today you insulted death."

"I am sorry." She said monotonously.

"I am not."

"Neither am I."

He laughed. "Oh but you will be soon." When they got far enough into the forest, he let her slip from the glamour.

"Why the fuck am I here? What are you doing to me?" She raged.

"Nothing I will not enjoy." He smirked, and pushed her to the ground. He was on top of her in an instant. He bit her, than lapped at the blood that flowed out. The girl started to scream, so he slapped her hard across the face. "Quiet." He snarled. "There is no reason to scream yet." She whimpered loudly instead. He ripped off her dress in a fluid motion and bit her breast, again letting the blood flow out and lapping at it patiently. This time she only cried. "Good girl." He offhandedly said. Once he grew bored, he spread her legs and thrust into her. She screamed again and received a second slap, sending her into a fit of whimpers. As he ravaged her he bit he again, slowly draining her. As she drew closer to death her whimpers quieted. When she was drained, as he always did he buried her and returned to the city, quickly passing through it faster than anyone could see as he was blood covered and disheveled.

Asyria smiled when she saw him. "My child had a good time tonight, I think. I should have come."

"You should. I think you would have enjoyed the show. But something tells me that you were up to your own mischief."

"Of course." She smiled secretively.


	6. Chapter 6

He held out a ring, and Asyria surveyed it. "Why did you bring me this?" She asked perplexed.

Godric ignored the human sting he felt, "A gift. It is not to your liking, is it?" He shook his head. And left it cocked to the side.

'Shit.' She thought. When he held his head to the side like that it meant that he was upset. "Its beautiful. I can see myself in it. What does it do?"

"You wear it I guess. But if you do not like it, I will just get rid of it." His head was still to the side. He had put a lot of expectation into it, expecting she'd be excited for it, like all the humans he'd seen.

"Godric, I want it. I did not understand. You know I did not mean to upset you." She sighed. "Please do not be upset."

"I know it was not your intention to upset me. Have you decided when we are going to leave?"

"I have a few more things to get in order, but soon. Are you growing impatient? I know this is turning out to be more difficult that I had hoped." Running her fingers through her hair, she growled. "Nothing is as simple as it used to be. People pay more attention."

"Could we not just kill everyone we come upon as we leave the city?" He asked.

"Where is the fun in that," She pouted. "Everyone does that."

"Who is everyone," He laughed. "We have never met another vampire."

"Would you be more patient if you met another vampire?" Asyria asked slowly.

Godric did a double take. "There are other vampires?"

"What did you think that we were the only two that grace the earth? Of course there are others. It gets pesky when too many vampires travel together. So I've been told. I have never been around more than one at a time. I suppose it could have its benefits, I don't know." She thought, "It must be harder to pass as a family unit with more than two people."

What might life be like with more than just Asyria? The thought had never crossed his mind. Thinking now, it had been arrogant and simple minded. "Do you know where any are?" He asked.

"There is a girl that travels alone. I have seen her in passing, but we've never spoken. While I am out tonight, see if you can find her. Remember the tracking games we used to play?" She smiled remembering when they had first arrived in Pella. Godric had grown so fast, just like a mortal child.

"What are you thinking that has you so amused?"

"Just remembering how my child has grown." She ruffled his hair playfully. "I have things to attend to, go find her if you wish, though I can not promise that she is still here." Asyria left him to his thoughts. 'What plans' he wondered. She was being so mysterious, something must be up her sleeves. He followed her exit into the street. She had said to remember their old tracking games, so he started to sniff the air and pay attention to his senses. Nothing. The vampire Asyria was referring to was probably long gone. What reason would a lone vampire have to stay in one place for long.

Lacking anything better to do, he searched the city with little hope of actually finding her. He couldn't even smell Asyria, which made him all the more curious as to what shenanigans she could be up to. Given the opportunity, she was one devious creature. Far off he heard music. It sounded as though someone was getting married. Curious, he followed the music down. As he drew closer, it seemed to be more of a birthday celebration.

Many people had gathered and some were dancing. Everyone appeared to be drunk, accept for one girl. While we wondered through the party he was offered various drinks, but politely declined. "What is this?" He asked one that offered him a drink.

"A party for princess Rona. She came here specially to take part in the festivities planned for her. It is rare to catch her attention." The short man answered, proudly.

"Which girl is princess Rona?" He asked.

"The one with the short hair," He said, pointing to her. "If you plan on staying you should greet her and offer thanks." The man continued on his way cheerfully. Godric looked closely at her, and thought that something did not seem right. She seemed to have great commanding power over the other humans. It did not make sense. He had seen humans response to royalty, and this was not it. And if she was a princess, why had she not been drinking along with everyone else?

He circled closer, trying to stay unnoticed, despite the fact that he was acting bizarrely. The princess glanced his way, but payed him little attention. He tried to catch her in a glamour from afar, but it did not work. Probably for the better as that would have gained the attention of the other humans present. As he got closer, he mocked the other humans, pretending to be interested in greeting and thanking the princess. When Godric was maybe one hundred feet away, she finally acknowledged him. Nodding him over, she surveyed him.

"Why are you here?" She asked quiet enough for only him to hear her.

"What do you mean princess?"

"Do not play stupid. I can smell that you are a vampire, why are you here? I travel alone."

"What?" He sniffed the air. "I had not noticed. I was looking for you. My maker mentioned there was another vampire in the city, but I did not expect to find you. Why are you pretending to be a princess? How do you get away with it?" He asked, confused.

"I have no interest in explaining myself to a baby vampire. Leave. I do not want to be bothered." she said, annoyed.

"Have some respect, I am not a human." Godric snapped. "Who do you think you are?"

"A princess with the authority to have you left out come morning time. Leave now." She stormed away from him. A few humans shot him perplexed and aggravated looks.

Godric raged out, taking care to knock over a few chairs. Who did this bitch think she was treating him like a lowly human. And what was she doing masquerading as human? He did not like this at all. He stormed back to his house, ready to tell Asyria all about what happened, but she was no where to be found. This did not help improve his mood at all. He waited a few hours, wondering what mischief she must be up to. He hoped that at least she was having a better night than he was.

He had been so excited to find another vampire, the thought that they may be less than pleasant had never crossed his mind. He sighed, and waited for Asyria's eventual return.

"Godric! I can smell you. I am home child. I feel your anger, what has happened?" Asyria sang as she returned.

"She lives amongst the humans as a princess! And dismissed me with out answering a single question of mine. Is she some old vampire who deserves my respect or is she just a disgrace?" He asked aggressively. "I am so glad we are leaving this place, I could not bare to live with her now."

Asyria laughed. "Did you expect her to welcome you with open arms? She has her own agenda, my child. I know nothing of her, but what you tell me. I am sorry you are disappointed, but it is for the best any how. We will be leaving within the month. Would it not be worse if you got attached only to be called away? Do not make me jealous. Am I not enough for you?"

His anger faded. "But, she...I am not used to being spoken to like that. And when anyone does, I kill them on the spot. I do not need her, I am just disappointed." He looked down.

"Maybe there will be more vampires when we go to Asyria." She laughed, "I still can not get over that. I am sorry that she was so terrible to you. I wish I knew what to do, but I have no experience in vampire conflict. You can beat me around if it will make you feel better."

Godric forced a smile, "You are right, as always. I just hate her. One day I wish to put her into her rightful place."

"Child, you need not ever meet her again." She sighed, "I am tired and dawn is approaching. Come rest with me."

With a heavy sigh, he obeyed his maker. He did not know why, but he could not shake the anger he still felt for the nights dealings. He wanted to show her his power and that he was also a force to be reckoned with. But Asyria was right, dawn was approaching and his eye lids were getting heavy.


	7. Chapter 7

Godric growled, "But I want to confront her! Do you wish to let her speak to me like that?"

Shaking her head Asyria crossed her arms, "Why do you wish to kick up more dust? If she wanted to, she could have had you jailed, and you would be dead. Do you want to take that chance? Do you wish to put both our lives in jeopardy for your pride?"

"You are a liar. If it was you who had been in my place, you would be storming back there. You never would have let it go, and you know it." He looked her dead in the eye, "I think you are jealous. That is why you do not want to go back to her."

She bowed her head and closed her eyes tightly. "Godric," she said coolly, "You would be wise to watch your attitude with me. I am your maker and I am commanding you not to see her again. I need no reason other than that I say so, and I am done being accused of such nonsense by my own child. You are on your own for a few nights. Maybe that will teach you to be so pestilent."

Under a cooler mind, Godric would have realized he was wrong, but her authority only made him more angry. Why did Asyria need to play her little games. He was ready to leave, more so after last night. He tried to shake it from his mind, knowing he needed to think clearly. When he was a human he learned that there was a place for emotions and this was not one of them. But first, he had to get some of this aggression out.

In seconds he was out of the city and in the ever familiar woods. He closed his eyes and lifted his head to the sky as if the stars could give him some answer. The cool night air would have chilled him to the bone, if he could feel it. He sighed heavily, still feeling the anger, but at least slightly distracted. Looking up at the moon he wondered what caused its bright appearance in the night shy and why it was exempt from his destruction, while the sun could take him in minutes. He thought back to his last night as a human and remembered his thoughts on the fire. He laughed audibly. Now perhaps he was stronger than his beloved fire. Though it could still him, just not as easily. And it no longer provided safe food to eat. Now it was his only real source of light and warmth, needed or not.

Could Asyria be some sort of angel? Or were they just demons sent to reek havoc on humanity. More importantly did he really care? Did it even matter? He thought for a long time and realized that it had calmed him. Guilt hit him hard for a few reasons. He had wronged his mother, he had made a bigger fool of himself, and he had let emotions rule him. It seemed as though if it had been an important task for him to ignore his emotions when he was human, it could only be more imperative now.

Quickly, he found a victim and drained him quickly, burying him properly as always. Godric was not in the mood for a struggle or fun. He wanted to set things right with Asyria so they could leave. If he had to wait days to even speak with her, it would take even longer than it was already taking. Though not sure why, he was anxious to leave, as though something bad were impending and it was of utmost importance to get far away. He sniffed, she was no wear near the house when he returned. There were still a few hours till dawn, and he sighed knowing she was not likely to back any time soon. Trying to be diplomatic, he wrote her a note. He kept it short knowing she would most likely be in a tempter, rightfully so.

Asyria was gambling with her life, and she knew that. But he had found what little guilt that existed inside her as he often did. And he had been right. She had little interest in him spending time with that witch. She was a traitor to her kind, living among humans. It was one thing to play games, but she had been living among the humans for a long time. Asyria could tell from her mannerisms. Instead of treating them like cattle that would soon be slaughtered, she treated them as children. Laying with them, letting them love and feel safe with her. She disgusted Asyria. But she was older, and presumably stronger. Had she not had her living consorts, Asyria would have challenged her in the blink of an eye, but think as she might, she could find no way to separate her from the humans.

Having had to put her own plans at best on hold, most likely off, she was in no mood for a challenge. Growling, she cursed her own instability. This fake princess was starting to agitate her more and more. How lowly of her to accept human food, it was revolting. At least Godric had listened to her. His smell was so faint, she could tell he had not been back since last night. The vampire reeked of human, no wonder Godric had had such difficulty finding her. She practically smelled only of human.

Inching closer, Asyria busied herself among the tables of food, once even taking a plate and putting food on it before feeding it to a stray mutt. Suddenly she smelled vampire much stronger than it had been before. "Rona" Asyria hissed, without turning around.

"Did that child of yours not pass my message on to you? Stay away from me."

"Do you have any self respect?" Asyria seethed.

Rona laughed, her short hair bobbing around her face. "You are worse than him. He had some manors. Do not play games with me."

"We have been in this city for longer, you have no seniority here."

"Do you really think I care about what ancient laws you may hold respect for. Who will enforce it? Besides, if you have been here so long it is time you move along." Rona mocked.

Closing her eyes tightly before responding, "Do not speak to me with that tone. My child and I out number you, unless you have more abominations following you."

"You forget my followers," She motioned to the humans around her. "You know, they can come out in the day time. And will listen to any order I give them. Stop wasting my time, nomad."

Taking a few minutes to think it over, she decided to keep her mouth shut. "Rona, perhaps you are right." She smiled brightly, drawing hard on her human self. Godric and I will leave you to your bidding." She was gone before Rona could say anything else.

Quickly finding a drunk, she took out her anger on the humans corpse, dismembering and destroying it. She was a bloody mess before she had started feeling any of the anger fading away. Godric had been right, what a fucking bitch. She should have stayed out of it, but foolishly now she was in too deep and would never be able to back down.

Careful not to be spotted, she headed back to their house. Each was unsure who smelt who first, but Godric met her as she came through the door. He looked a bit surprised, but it was not that unusual for her to be bloody. He was more interested in why she was back so early. He had barely been waiting an hour. And she did not seem to be angry with her anymore. She was equally surprised to find him waiting for her, but had no choice but to get cleaned up.

"Asyria..." He asked.

"So now you are ready to not be rude?" She quipped.

He frowned, "I am sorry for my actions you are right. I just want to get out of here. Soon. Something feels wrong."

She softened a bit at his apology. "We can not leave just yet."

"But why? We can make a bang somewhere along the way to Asyria." He scowled.

She suppressed a laugh, "We just can't."

He was getting frustrated. "Then tell me why!" He demanded.

"Because, I have been unwise." She admitted.

"What do you mean you have been unwise?" He smelled her, "Rona."

"I went to scout her little camp." Asyria said with disgust. "She is truly as bad as you said. The bitch has no respect for our customs. And she is an abomination, living among people the way she is. But she spotted me out, and made a lovely confrontation. We can not leave until we do something about her."

"That is precisely what you counciled me against. Why did you do this?" He now understood his feeling of foreboding. They were very plausibly in danger. "Asyria, now we have even more reason to leave. Is it worth our lives?"

She remained silent, knowing the answer but knowing she would not leave now.


	8. Chapter 8

She watched him sleeping, like she did every time she had something on her mind. His body was completely still, no signs of life what so ever. If a human would have looked at him, there is no doubt that they would have pronounced him dead. She knew well enough that he would soon rise, and be quite alive. Smiling she pet his head, thinking of all the times she had done this, and he would likely never know.

Buried for now, her rage still burned white hot, like a brand searing her insides. Disrespect was not something that she tolerated once becoming a vampire. As a human she had been beaten, abused, a toy and slave. But now she was strong and powerful and would not be stepped on by anyone. Least of all a vampire that choose residence with humans. Did she not understand that she was above them? Or was she simply to cowardly to live as a vampire should. Either way, it was not allowed. The dangers it could bring to other vampires were innumerable. Few peoples believed in vampires, and that was bad enough.

In this light she could justify her actions. Putting their lives at risk in order to protect a vampires way of life was noble. Attacking her for the sake of protecting Asyria's own feelings was inexcusable. She thought about sending Godric away until she was sure she had taken care of Rona, and it was safe to go back to him. But he would never leave her like that. Even if she so wished it. She shook her head and turned her attention back to her sleeping child. "I love you, child. Never forget that, even if you grow to hate me."

When Godric awoke, Asyria was gone. He lowered his head and let a few tears slide off his pale cheeks. She had gone after Rona, he was sure of it. Logic told him to stay here, to wait for her return. But the torrent of human emotions he felt for his mother made it nearly impossible. What if she needed him, what would he do without her? He did not want to think. Shutting his eyes hard, he tried to clear his mind. She could not be in immediate danger, he would feel it if she was.

A few hours passed and he could no longer sit in wait for her. He resolved to survey the situation. Maybe Asyria was being careful and only gathering information on Rona, trying to find a weakness. Rona would be easily enough to be rid of if she did not have her human guard, had Asyria maybe found a way around that? He had to know what was happening. After all, this way his fault. He could not just leave well enough alone. His was his mother, lover, sole companion. He needed her.

There was no one in Rona's usual hiding place. He smelled the air, hoping for traces of her scent, but there was nothing but Asyria's lingering smell. He growled in frustration trying to decide what was the best course of action. If only this meant that Rona was alone and vulnerable.

His next move was to follow Asyria's scent, hoping she too had started here in search of Rona. He followed her smell all over the city and came up empty handed. It was difficult to tell which trail was new and switch was old. Traces of her were everywhere. Not once did he catch Rona's smell on the air. A few humans smelled as though she must have glamored them into letting her feed.

Stopping one, Godric glamored the man and brought him to an alley. "What do you know about Rona?" He demanded.

The small man, not much more than a boy did not answer.

"Tell me!" He snarled, his fangs clearly visible.

"She is a princess. I miss her." He said, absentmindedly.

"What is your name."

"Andrew."

"Andrew, tell me. When was the last time you saw her?" He decided to be more gentle, hoping to get further with this new approach.

"She was here last night. She does not come out in the day. It hurts her eyes, she is a prophet." He smiled.

"Have you seen her tonight?"

"No. She said yesterday that she had royal business to attend to and could not be bothered." Andrew grew sad.

"Has she fed from your blood?"

"I am not food. When people are sick, she bleeds them a little and drinks the blood. Then she can tell us what herbs the sick needs to get better. Is this what you mean?"

"That is exactly what I mean, Andrew, thank you. Can you tell me who is sick that she has not seen?"

"The old man, he lives by the woods, has been sick. I do not know if she has healed him yet."

"Can you take me to him, Andrew?"

Andrew nodded. If nothing else, maybe he could at least find traces of Rona's scent. Godric hoped that Rona had yet to get to the man. Andrew led him, a lot slower than he would have liked, to the old mans house. It appeared dark, but he could smell the sickness of the old man, and to his dismay and delight, bother Asyria and Rona's presence.

He left Andrew outside the house and crept in silently. They were silent, or talking extremely quiet for he could hear nothing. As he neared their smells he realized the reason for their inaction. They were surrounded by humans. Asyria sent him a silent warning not to move. So they knew he was there. The humans were in silent prayer around the old man, Rona seemingly leading them and Asyria hidden out of view.

The humans rose and Rona pronounced that man was incurable and that she needed to be left alone with him in prayer. A few cried, but the all obeyed. Some said chants as they left and Asyria and I remained silent and hidden. Neither of them had a clear plan, but it seemed as though they were in luck.

"Come out, come out." Rona sang sarcastically. "We all know I can smell you."

Asyria laughed, "You should take more care. I have no problem killing this old man. He is truly on his death bed, there is nothing you can give him to cure your inflicted poisons. Your humans are gone now. It appears to be two to one, unless you have more tricks up your sleeves." She made no move to expose herself to Rona, so Godric followed suit.

"You think you can kill me?" She questioned. "Is that not against your precious law?"

"I am enforcing my laws. Living among humans is punishable by death." Asyria sneered.

Sighing, Rona seemed a bit deflated without her human guard. "Fine, I will leave you be. This area is yours. Now leave me be."

Asyria had stepped in front of her before she'd made three steps to the door. "Where do you think you are going?" Asyria's fangs were out and shined in the dark. "Did you not understand 'punishable by death'? I have no intention of letting you go. Besides breaking sacred law, you crossed me and my child. Do you really think I was going to allow you to treat us in such a manor? I went to see you to try and make peace and for and apology for my son. I was met with neither."

Rona shook her head. "You can not destroy me." She laughed. "I am older than you."

"I think that you are not." Godric said, stepping out behind Asyria. "And even if you were, it would not be by much. I can sense your fear and I am a hundred years younger than my mother."

"Shit." She cursed. Fangs bared she jumped at Godric. Asyria made her move next, sinking her fangs into Rona's neck. Rona shrieked, and fought to push Asyria off, but Godric was already free of her and grabbed her arm in an iron grasp and bit her wrist. They both felt her getting weaker. She was never very strong from not being able to feed as much as she should have. Her bizarre living choices had worked against her in her demise.

Asyria pulled away, and brought Godric with her. He growled, "She is not dead yet."

"Stop." She commanded. "Leave her. She is so weak, let the sun take her."

"Please," Rona pleaded, "Don't leave me. Please." Her body lay pathetically sprawled on the floor, no trace of any strength.

Asyria coldly turned to leave. After a few back glances Godric followed his maker, realizes her decision was final and resolute.

After they were safely home, he commented, "That seemed too easy."

"We were lucky. And she was weak. The only danger was her humans."

"But what of the old man?" Godric remembered suddenly.

"He is old, and feeble. I would be surprised if he made it through the evening. And even if he did, who would believe him? She will be gone come the morning." She said simply.

"Is it wise to be so sloppy?"

"Do not question me. I do not want to talk about it." A dark mood had ascended on Asyria, so he pushed it no further. What had they spoken of, Vampire Laws? She had never told him of laws before. With many questions on his mind, Godric brooded with his companion.

"You have a lot to tell me, Asyria." He said before they went to sleep that morning.


	9. Chapter 9

The next evening Asyria was packing before Godric even had his eyes open. She had a few clothes picked out for both of them, folded tightly and securely in a bag with a strap secured for them to carry. She had taken a few human objects as well, small idols and jewelry. Godric shifted and began to open his eyes. He rose and greated Asyria wish a perplexed look. She payed him no mind and continued searching for items she deemed precious. He say quietly waiting for her to speak. Taking her time, she throughly searched the house, then gave it a quick once over before sitting next to Godric.

"We are leaving. If there are any small items you want, take them now. Everything else is left behind." There was little emotion in her voice, and Godric was reaching concerned for the well being of his maker.

"Are we in danger?"

"No." She replied flatly.

"What about your plans?"

"Cancled. We leave within the hour." Though she offered him no explaination, he took the hint and let her have her space. He picked up a few of her hair pieces that he particularly liked. He placed them in the package she had crafted, then watched her expectantly. When she was ready, she picked up the bag, slung it over her shoulder and waited for him to walk out the door before her. He did and they took to the woods at their typical super human speed.

After what must have been fifty miles she stopped suddenly and tossed herself to the ground. Godric stopped and set himself gently next to her, patiently waiting for her to speak. They were in a heavily wooded area, but the stars were just visable through tangles of branches. When the wind blew, shadows crossed over Asyria's face, but Godric could see her well enough. She looked very sullen, he thought maybe something had gone wrong and that was why she was ready to go in such a hurry and so upset about its failure.

He waited for her to say something.

Her eyes moved from him, to the sky, then to the ground. She refused to look him in the eyes. Instead she settled her eyes on the ground.

"I do not want to talk about it."

"Does this have to do with your maker living amongst humans?" He asked, softly, trying to meet her eyes.

She shook her head sadly, "He worked among them, and he raised me with the intent of making a child. She just took from them. They were her friends, and her servants. At any time he could disappear and nothing would happen. She fained royalty, wars could be started over her disappearance. Merchants are not written into history, but princesses are. Understand?"

"Yes, I do. She crossed over a line. If that is not bothering you, what is? Do you not want to leave?" He tried.

"I killed another vampire, vermin or not, it will weigh on my mind. I just need your patience. Please." Her eyes pleaded with his, cementing that she did not wish to talk.

He nodded and sat completely still. "Would you like me to leave you for a while?"

This was the last thing he wanted to do. To be alone after the excitement of the past few days seemed completely foolish. He had no real idea where he was, or where a meal would come from or what language the locals would speak. Above that she was all he knew. His heart, or what he had left it, ached at the thought of being alone. Would he too have to make a prodigy? He did not even know how to do that, she had never told him. The thought of turning another did not bother him, but the thought of destroying lives of ones he could potentially care for tore at his heart even more.

While he had been thinking, he had not noticed her tears. "Godric, please do not leave me alone." She sobbed. "You are the only reason that I still live. I was so alone when I made you. So desperate. I know why she lived with the filthy humans. I would have done the same had I not destroyed myself, if I was alone. When I left my maker I did not realize how solitary our existence can be. We hunt and feed and destroy, make 'friends' for dinner then they are dead and at the end of the night we are as along as we were when it started." She paused, looking up at him. "Not all vampires, like you, do not know how to make a companion. Some never think to figure it out through trial and error like you probably just were. I should tell you now. Do you want to know?"

Slowly he took in her tearful omission. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her to him. "I will not leave you, Asyria." He kissed her tears, "I love you, my maker." For a moment he was silent while he thought over her offer. "I think it would be best to know. In case you ever grow bored of me."

She laughed, softly at first then it turned to hysterics. "You do not think I will get bored of you. What a tremendously thoughtless thing to say." As her laughs tapered off her smile slipped a small amount. "You must drain the human to the point of death, be very careful when doing this because if you do not have absolute control you will lose them. Then they must drink from you. Bury them and the next evening when they awake they will have come over."

He thought, "Did your maker teach you?"

"No, I knew that I would not wish to stay with him. So I paid close attention when he made me. He would have never taught me otherwise." Her eyes were glazed as though she was far off into her own thoughts.

Holding hands, they entered the territory of Assyria. Asyria, always the tidal wave of emotion, was laughing happily as she surveyed the city. "This is amazing!"

The architecture was old for the times, but it was beautiful. Carts lined the streets where vendors sold their goods during the day hours. Some merchants were still selling wares like clothes and jewelry, but it was obvious that their intentions were not as virtuous as the stands that were abandoned. Neat alleyways girls dressed in bright fabrics were heavily laden with jewelry. It was immediately obvious what their trade was. One young girl who could not have been more than fourteen approached Godric, swirling the fabric of her dress. She had long, tangled brown hair, and rings in her nose. Her ears were heavily decorated in bright colored jewels. Standing maybe a head taller than Godric, it was apparent she had once been a pretty girl.

"Sir," she bowed respectfully to him, "Could you use another escort tonight?"

This only encouraged Asyria's amusement. "Girl, do you think you can please him better than I?"

She looked stricken, but regained herself fast. "Ma'am, I wish only to join your company for a small fee. Not to take your," she paused looking for a ring, "companion." She finished and smiled.

"I do not think you can keep up." Asyria baited.

"No disrespect meant, but you look no older than I." The girls composure was slipping.

"You are very beautiful," Godric cut in, "But your services are not in my tastes. I appreciate the offer." He spoke as though he had ever been in a position of respect in the human world. They spoke Roman here, a convenient part of the country being under Roman occupation.

Though she was taken aback, she nodded at his dismissal and began to walk away, but Asyria called after her. "Sweetie, maybe I am interested in your services."

Now the girl had to fight hard to contain her discontent. Seeming to think it over, her face scrunched up. "Though not in my usual taste, I could make an exception if it was the both of you." She said as evenly as she could. Asyria's face was glowing.

She took the girls hand and walked casually. They could both feel the girls uncomfortable air. She must have really needed the client.

"Where is a good place to stay?" Asyria asked, "We have only just arrived, and have no place to stay."

"I know a wonderful place that has open rooms if you would like me to take you there. Or would you rather I show you around first?"

"Both my companion and myself would prefer not to tire ourself out before enjoying your services," Asyria said through a smile, "Please show us to these lodgings you speak of."

Godric had to stifle a laugh at the expression of the girl. He was certain that Asyria had more in store for the girl than what she could have possibly been thinking. The girl stopped in front of a tall building.

"This is it." She said waving her arms at the building. "I hope it is to your satisfaction."

Asyria nodded and they walked inside and paid for their room. As the door shut behind them, Asyria's fangs were already out.


End file.
